


Snow Day

by kihyxns



Series: woojin and his two slightly clueless dads! [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snow, like tooth rotting, nice happy times, parent!daniel, parent!seongwoo, please enjoy this, this is such fluff dudes, toddler!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: what happens when woojin finds out it's snowed overnight? well daniel and seongwoo will find out pretty quickly.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> so. i love produce 101. i've had this written for a good couple weeks but i didn't think it was post worthy (?) as i wrote it originally just for a friend's eyes. but i decided that, fuck it, i might as well post it. warning i'm in the middle of exams right now so i won't have time to update the series until mid june (conquencidentally my exams finish the same day as produce 101 does so i don't even know if i'll even have anymore works to add to this but oh well i might). can you tell that my number one is daniel? and that my ship is definitely ongniel, especially with baby/toddler/child!woojin involved.  
> there are definitely no trigger warnings for this piece it is purely fluff through and through. i couldn't get through to my proofreader as she is on a mini holiday right now so i did proofread this myself so just remember that. i hope you enjoy this and please please please leave a comment and kudos!! comments keep me writing. enjoy my lads

When Daniel hears a muffled thump and the end of a short cry his eyes immediately open, his body shooting up into a sitting position pretty drastically. His vision is still blurred, the product of getting a decent nights sleep, and his mind is still clouded with the edges of consciousness, which slowly pulls him back down, but he can't ignore what he heard. Soon he's rubbing at his eyes, allowing the seconds to pass, revealing Woojin sat on Seongwoo's chest. 

So that's what the thump was. Daniel didn't know Woojin could climb onto their bed so quickly, that might become a problem. 

Seongwoo has Woojin's small hands clutched softly in his own, slowly bringing him back and forth from his chest to kiss his forehead each time. Woojin let's out small laughs each time he's rocked back and forwards, them getting more adorable by the second. Seongwoo's melodic rocking seems to be sending Woojin straight back to sleep as it's usually what he does when Woojin is unsettled and agitated. Daniel's look of concern easily smooths over to affection as he watches the scene before him. He places his large hand over Woojin's tiny back, his body flopping back into Daniel's strong arm. Seongwoo chuckles, gently pulling a nearly asleep Woojin onto of his chest again. Woojin doesn't hesitate to tuck his head into Seongwoo's neck, his still chubby hands grabbing into his (well one of Daniel's) shirts. It doesn't take much for Daniel to slip back down beside the two, curling a protective arm around them both, making sure that Woojin could never slide off of Seongwoo's rising and falling chest. 

"What was he so excited about?" Daniel murmurs softly, the majority of his words going into Seongwoo's shoulder as his head is smushed into it. 

"It's snowing," Seongwoo replies, his head turned slightly to face Daniel. 

"Is is actually? Do you think work will be called off?" Daniel asks somewhat rapidly, already having a multitude of things he wants to do bubbling over in his head. 

"Calm down, we've got about thirty more minutes of peace before the little one will drag us out of bed, enjoy it," Seongwoo replies, moving his unclaimed hand to Daniel's messy bed head, calming what is now probably an overexcited Daniel. He threads through the last remains of his pink hair, and it doesn't take long for Daniel to fall back into a dream space. 

When he's next awoken it's not by a concerning thump, it's Seongwoo running a hand down his back, gently coaxing him out of his lingering state of sleep. Daniel soon throws his legs over the bed, following Seongwoo, who's got Woojin balanced perfectly on his hip. Daniel is soon greeted by a warm cup of coffee, while Woojin gets whatever juice they have left in the fridge by Seongwoo. 

"Ah it is snowing! Have you ever played in the snow before Woojinie?" Daniel asks, pulling the toddler into his lap, even though Seongwoo will always urge him not to whilst they're sat at the table. 

"No daddy, I wasn't allowed," Woojin replies, seeming slightly sad about the fact. 

"That means all the more fun for us!" Seongwoo replies, ruffling a hand through Woojin's hair as he slides a bowl of cereal towards Daniel. He's determined to make this day one of the memorable ones. 

It's Daniel that's jumping out of his seat when Seongwoo picks Woojin up again. First he calls work for both him and Seongwoo, making sure that the snow is actually giving them both a day off. When he gets the all clear he hurries to shower and dig out all their winter coats out of the wardrobe, hoping that he'll be able to find Woojin's small gloves in the mess. In the end he manages to fish out Seongwoo's and Woojin's coats, along with matching gloves and hats for them both (he'll let Seongwoo be that dad this year), along with a special gift that they brought Woojin a couple months ago but it was never cold enough to give him yet. He'll definitely save that for later. 

Seongwoo helps dress Woojin with about five layers along with his coat, just in case. He even brings out some of Daniel's under layers just in case his boyfriend tries to be all manly and not go out with at least three layers on. Soon enough Seongwoo's got his old knitted grandfather jumper on as Daniel calls it and is already slipping his gloves and hat on. He's made sure Daniel has got a good base layer of thermals on and that Woojin doesn't feel too stuffed with clothing before being the last one to put their coat on. Daniel holds one of Woojin's hands and a large tray that Seongwoo suspects to be a makeshift sledge for the toddler. Seongwoo takes Woojin's other hand and they leave the apartment, hand in hand. 

They step into the lift to go down into the apartment lobby. Both of them can tell that Woojin is excited, he's swinging their hands back and forth as if he doesn't even realise he's doing it. Seongwoo looks over at Daniel and positively melts, the adoration for their child so apparent in his eyes. They all walk out together into the snow, the crunching of ice beneath their feet a foreign concept to Woojin. They don't let Woojin go before reaching the park, knowing that that's the place to let him go wild over the fact that this is snow, snow that he's allowed to play in. 

Woojin is practically vibrating with excitement as the two of them release him. It seems at first he doesn't really know what to do, careful and cautious about the thick layer of snow. He crouches down, slowly poking the snow with a glove covered finger. Seongwoo is partly internally screaming at the cuteness of the whole situation, and partly grateful that Daniel already has his phone out, taking a video of the scene. Woojin laughs one of his best laughs as Seongwoo dubs it. It's a little out of breath and erratic, with the widest gummy smile plastered over his face. He can't deny that it makes him melt just a little. 

Daniel soon introduces the concept of snow angels to Woojin, and sledding as well. Now Seongwoo has lots of photos of Woojin and Daniel lying in the snow trying (and mostly failing) to make snow angels. They also find a incline to push Woojin down on the tray they brought, a feeble idea for sledding but he'd probably have to wait a couple more years for the real thing. 

It may or may not have been Seongwoo who lightly threw the first snowball. It may have landed directly on Daniel's half beanie covered head. Daniel may have proceeded to throw another one (albeit a little harder this time) back. This of course ended in a mini attack on each other, with Woojin helping roll snowballs for each one of his parents because he couldn't choose a side. 

"Wait cease fire!" Seongwoo calls as he gets pelted with snowball after snowball. 

"You can't just call a cease fire like that, what's the reasoning?" Daniel replies, slowing picking up a snowball from the ground. 

"We haven't built a snowman yet," Seongwoo says, knowing it will catch the attention of Woojin and force Daniel to stop nailing his head each time. 

He's right. Woojin catches on and starts up rolling one big snowball. 

"Damn you Ong Seongwoo," Daniel says jokingly, helping Woojin roll the base of the man. 

"Well we couldn't leave without making one," Seongwoo cockily replies, grinning widely. 

"I'll get you next time," Daniel half threatens half teases before starting the second part of the snowman. 

Seongwoo finds some rocks and gets Woojin to press them into the snow as buttons and eyes. It doesn't have a carrot nose or a top hat, it's also a bit lopsided, but it screams their little family. He sits Woojin in front of it and takes a picture, one nice one and another with Daniel photobombing the background (he might just have set that one as his lockscreen though). 

As Woojin's cheeks turn red and his fingers become numb with cold they decide to go back home, after having a few hours playing in the snow. Daniel can feel the cold creeping into his bones and quickly whisks Woojin into his still warm arms, carrying him to make their journey home much shorter. Luckily the heating clicked on whilst they were out, and the apartment greets them with a homely warmth. 

"Get changed, I'll make the hot chocolate," Seongwoo says, stripping Woojin of his coat and first layer, as Daniel does the same beside him. 

Daniel smiles, remembering that Seongwoo doesn't remember anything about the gift they brought Woojin. He soon gets himself into one of Seongwoo's oversized hoodies and some old tracksuit, and bundles Woojin up in a bear onesie. 

"Remember what I just told you to do when you see daddy?" Daniel repeats, holding onto Woojin's still to cold for his liking hand. 

"Yes daddy!" Woojin replies, bringing the brown fur hood over his head. Daniel opens the door into the living room and Woojin runs out, grabbing onto the back of Seongwoo's lower leg and making an adorably attempted 'grr' bear imitation. 

Daniel thinks he physically sees the affection dripping from Seongwoo's eyes as he lifts the toddler up into his arms, softly repeating the 'grr'. He drops down onto the sofa, sitting Woojin beside him. Daniel soon sits with them, picking up the mug of hot chocolate that's sat on the table. Seongwoo hands Woojin a much cooler and smaller cup, and grabs his own at the same time. They all sit together in a comfortable silence, with Daniel's arm slung around Seongwoo's shoulder, drawing his cold body close. A random cartoon plays in the background but none of them are paying attention. 

"Babe, our little bear has already fallen asleep," Seongwoo says, placing their mugs on the table. Daniel decides to leave the washing up for later, and to call a mid afternoon family nap. 

Daniel carefully picks Woojin up, leading Seongwoo to their room. Daniel lies down with Woojin at his side as Seongwoo slips out of his layers and into some random shirt and shorts that no one knows who they used to belong to. Woojin tugs gently at the hem of Daniel's hoodie, silently and sleepily asking for him to go inside. Daniel is slightly surprised at the request, Woojin hasn't asked to be cuddled inside of a hoodie for a while. He used to always ask when he was smaller, loving how warm Daniel was. Both of them are glad he hasn't grown out of it. Daniel places him under, the little tufts of black hair tickling Daniel's chin slightly. Woojin curls into the familiar warmth that is Daniel's chest, his hands pressed into the material of his onesie. Seongwoo carefully places an arm over Daniel's torso, just under Woojin's now dozing form. Daniel hooks his arm around Seongwoo, drawing him close. 

"I love you," Seongwoo whispers, placing a small kiss on Daniel's cheek. 

"I love you more," Daniel replies with a gentle forehead kiss. 

"You can never let me win can you?" Seongwoo mock grumbles, settling down onto Daniel's shoulder properly. 

"Nope never, I love you too much to let you even think of winning,"

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? please leave a comment if you did!!


End file.
